Awakened
by Midvalley Petals
Summary: What if story to Act:13, and going further. Spoilerific! ^_^ Beware....
1. The Beginning

  
Awakened- Act:01  
  
"Destiny!"   
  
"Destiny?" Roger Smith questioned the young lady who face him now,   
known as R-D. He didn't know who exactly he was dealing with, but  
one thing was for sure, she was after his life, and he'd have to find   
someway to escape from the grip of this mad woman.  
  
"Who commands you, Roger Smith! If you are denying it, then you will  
die!" R-D cocked the gun up, an evil grin on her face, and prepared  
to fire, aiming it towards the bewildered man. However, Roger had no  
time to look frightened, and to worry. The flashlight in his hand could  
be useful, he thought, as he chucked it as hard as he could at his   
enemy. The metal object slapped the deranged assasin in the head, breaking  
it. All went dark as the woman pulled the trigger of the gun  
not realizing she was hit until it was too late. "It missed him, damn."  
  
He ran blindly in the dark, holding his arm, as blood streaked down, hitting  
the rusty tracks beneath him. Roger breathed hard, and continued running  
searching for a way out, but found no luck. The woman picked her gun up,  
and continued walking, shooting every 5 seconds towards Roger. A grin  
could only represent how she felt now. Roger decided to take shelter behind  
one of the train components, and just smiled at his predicament. I've gotten  
into worse, he thought. He attempted to call Big O, but all attempts had   
seemed to fail. "No way out, huh?"  
  
"Roger! ROGER!" The merciless killer only thought of her target, keeping an  
eye on his everymove. Continually she shouted his name, hoping to get a   
response, but laughed at the situation. Roger spotted a doorway, and his eyes   
had a look in them saying, 'I have hope.'This wasn't an expression he oftenly   
used. He wished Dorothy would have been there to help him through this, she   
always finds ways. Eying the door again, he took off his coat, and put it in   
place. Using it as a decoy, he took off running only hoping he wouldn't be   
killed in the process.  
  
R-D shot the coat with no emotion, realizing it wasn't him after a moment, and  
shot the electrical fence right next to the exit. It shorted out with enormous   
power, and he backed away. Smith would be electrocuted if he were to even try  
to exit. He'd be dead anyway, so what's the point, he thought. So, he just  
stood there, as the lone figure moved forward, gun aimed at him. The light given   
off by the electricity being shot out gave him a look at who his preditor was.  
He stepped back, and gasped. "R-D. R... Dorothy!" Shocked by who he was seeing,  
he just stood, and didn't know what else to do. His partner, whom he trusted  
with his own life, and possibly loved, had betrayed him! All this time, he thought,  
and he could only cry at the thought of it, but kept the tears in. He's Roger  
Smith, and he won't cry for anyone, but that was his rule.  
  
"That's right.. Now say good bye, NEGOTIATOR!" R-D screamed as she lifted the gun,   
aimed and shot. Roger, directly trying to dodge it, jumped towards the exit, not   
caring if he was electrocuted. It was better then being killed by a traitor!   
The young negotiator screamed from the pain, as electricity surged through him,  
and the pain engulfed him. He fell instantaneously from the shock, and just lay  
there. He was still alive, he thanked God for that. He wasn't seriously injured,  
which was a miracle in his eyes. He got up, still holding his arm. Losing blood,  
and being electrocuted took a toll on him. Still, he had to fight for his life,   
so he took off running. R. Dorothy looked through the door, only smirking at her enemy's  
soon to be defeat. She walked right through, not getting injured at all, only  
to show that the electricity rose up more from her power.   
  
She shot a bolt towards Roger's feet, only for it the hit to the ground under him,   
and cause him to fall. "Shit!" He took the fall hard, as his mouth began to bleed,  
unstopping. Smith had no time to wipe the blood, that would get him killed. He  
knew, anyway, it was all inevitable, his death was. Still, like a soldier, he got  
up, and ran. Closing his eyes, sensing these might be his last minutes, he  
thought of his assasin, and wondered why she would betray him, or if was just  
an overtake, like the machine counterpart Beck had used on her. Still, she  
shorted that out, why can't she now?  
  
"You're tough, Negotiator, but not tough enough!" With a final grin, R-D lifted her  
hood, brushed her hair aside, then lifted the gun a last time, aiming, and shooting her  
last shot. Hearing this, Roger still ran, but knew it was all over with, anyway.   
It seemed forever, the bullet getting to him. It rang loudly through the under  
ground, and R-D smirked victoriously. And so did Roger, as he smiled, letting the bullet  
impale his back. The impact pushed him forward, and onto his chest. The crimson color of  
blood spread everywhere, pooling around him, enveloping the area. "The Negotiator, top  
man, taken down."   
  
The android turned towards the exit door, and stepped a first step to walk out, when she  
heard a shuffling noise. She turned around, only to see Roger slowly lifting his body with  
all he had. A bit shocked this, she just grinned slyly. This will be fun, she thought.  
However, she ignored it. He would die in a matter of minutes, anyway, so she began to walk  
out of the exit.   
  
The ground rumble, beginning to spread. R-D turned, staring into nothingness, and  
questioned what it was. Out of now where, Big O shot up, picking up R-D and crushing her   
body against the surface top. Roger just struggled to get up, seeing that Big O's appearance  
hadn't injured him. Besides, he was already injured, and would die any second now.  
'It was never this bad...' He collapsed as he thought to himself.   
  
The hatch to Big O opened, as someone peeked out. There, Roger layed, injured, defeated,  
and on the verge of death, if not dead.. The figure jumped down, landing softly on the ground,   
and ran towards the injured man. "Roger!" Her voice barely yelled, as she approached   
the man know as the Negotiator. Slowly, she walked twoards his body, as she finally reached  
him. She bent down, picking up the limp body, only to find the corpse of a dead man she  
knew and loved. Dorothy Wayneright looked shocked, as she stared into the face of a dead  
man she knew. The Android that had killed Roger Smith wasn't Dorothy, so it turns out. It  
was mere copy gone wrong, nothing more, nothing less. He was dead, and that's all her mind  
was focused on. He was suppose to awaken the city, so what would to happen now?   
  
All's Dorothy could think of was when he died, what was he thinking. Did he die thinking  
she had betrayed him? The young Android held his dead body close, as she hugged him, sitting  
and thinking of her partner's death.  
  
-owari  
  
Act:02- Now that Roger's dead, what is to become of Dorothy? Paradigm? Big O? Dorothy   
struggles with herself to conceal the emotions she has, and had for Roger. What's left  
of the once proud Roger Smith is now in Dorothy's hands.  
--------------------------  
  
Okay, first off. This was basically a rewrite from a scene of Act:13, the last episode.   
Some of it is a bit word for word, so don't sue me! It's NOT mine! The source would be  
(c) Big O/Sunrise/Hitoshi Ariga. Also, this is a what-if side of it. What if Big O  
would have appeared late, which was what happened in this fic. More coming soon. This  
wasn't the best, either. Me and my procrastinate, yet, hurry-full self. Review if you  
want. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Gwennie Box  
  



	2. The Awakening

  
  
Awakened- Act:02- The Awakening  
  
"Master Roger...." Norman, Roger Smith's butler, appeared on the communication device, which   
appeared and could pass off as a watch. Not getting an answer, he sighed, worrying a little,  
but knew if Roger wasn't answering, then he was too busy to answer. Dorothy sat, still holding   
the dead body of her comrad, only ignoring Norman's request for Roger. He would find out in due   
time, anyway.   
  
A sudden rumble was felt, as Dorothy looked up from her gaze. It was them, the other Megadeuses,  
but for what purpose? To restore memory, or to destroy the city of Paradigm. She didn't see how  
the memories could be restored, and she didn't much care, either. Roger never really wanted  
the memories back. He had always ranted about how it'd ruin the little world they live in.   
"Corrupt it may be," he would say, "but this world is a lot better without those memories."  
So, after all, he had influenced the android quite a bit.  
  
She thought the world was undeserving of them, actually. But that was only her opinion, and she  
never really shared it with anyone, not even the Negotiator. Dorothy knew what Roger said  
and thought about her. In his eyes, she was only a mere android, nothing more. She had no   
opinions, no emotions, no nothing. However, she began to notice a slight change. Nearing the  
end of his life, she began to see that he was the only one who thought of her as human. Still,  
she waited until the day that the word, sorry, would come out of his mouth, and ring in her   
ear. Still, everyone knows how stubborn and pigheaded Roger can be, so Dorothy thought it   
unlikely to happen.  
  
Dorothy still sat there, the rumbling getting closer, and her gripping his body ever more  
tighter. She hadn't the will to get up and fight, and not to mention, she didn't know how  
to use Big O. It was a major challenge that she wouldn't even begin to know how to over  
come, or so she thought.  
  
Drip, drip, drip. The water she heard from the underground pipes leaking. The robots getting  
closer, and Dorothy Wayneright sat there, trying to over come herself. Roger would probably  
say something like, "Stop being selfish! Get out there and help those people!" But she wasn't  
Roger Smith, the top Negotiator of Paradigm city.  
  
Then it was heard. Destruction.  
  
Sounds of the Military Police tanks could be heard driving, shooting their guns and missle  
being fired. It wouldn't even leave a scratch, though. They seemed helpless,  
the city. Dorothy just let the sounds and noises ring in her ears, torturing her every   
second.   
  
Selfish. That's all she thought of.  
  
Bang! A missle landed in her area, aimed right at Big O. Dorothy closed her eyes, holding onto   
Roger's body so the both of them wouldn't blow away. Chances of Dorothy blowing away are very  
slim, though. Her auburn hair flew in weird directions as clatters were heard all over the  
area. Within a few seconds the dust finally cleared from the missle attack.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." The young android picked up the body of the deceased Negotiator,  
and jumped into Big O, setting him down on the side. She had no clue what to do. Confusion was  
all that ran through her mind now, as she looked about frantically searching for a way.  
"The watch..." Her gaze turned upon him, down to his left arm, which had been immensely bloody.  
Jumping out of the small circle of controls, she bent down, and slowly pried the watch off of  
his wrist, putting it on her own. It had blood smeared on the glass interior of it.   
  
Dorothy pressed a few of the buttons on it until she got Norman. "Hm? Miss Dorothy? Where is   
Master Roger?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to know how to get Big O to work for me."  
  
"Is he unable to pilot it at the moment?" The few words Norman spoke seemed to play around  
in the mind of the simple android. Unable.  
  
"Yes, now tell me how."   
  
"Well, if he's awake, he can help you."  
  
"Just help me, Norman."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Norman, he's dead." All went silent between the two. Dead, Norman thought. He went into a   
bit of shock. "Norman, I need your help to pilot this."  
  
"I..I don't know how." The butler studdered his words out slowly, only having a paleness to   
his skin, and a nauscious feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Can you just activate it for me?"  
  
"Can do, m-miss." Within a few seconds of the conversation, Big O came to life. Dorothy jumped  
into the center of it, watching as the two grips came around her, and to the front. On  
the small circle in front, the words flashed on, "CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD. YE NOT GUILTY."  
  
'I've seen Roger do this a lot. I hope I know what I'm doing.' Dorothy's arms slowly moved the  
handles around, and to the side of her. She tried her hardest not to put too much pressure  
on the foot pedals, as she lifted them up and down, slowly, and causciously. Big O was moving  
successfully, and she was doing it excellently. She questioned how she was doing it, and then  
it hit her.  
  
*  
"Dorothy, if you really had to someday, you would be able to pilot Big O." Roger's voice echoed  
through the small cockpit of the giant robot.  
  
"And why is that, Roger Smith?"  
  
"Because it was in your programming to be able to. Why the old doctor input it into your system,  
I'll still never know..."  
*  
  
It trampled through the city, making it's way towards one of the other robots. Before she   
started the battle, she looked around at all the destruction. Closing her eyes quickly, she let   
go of both handles, and lifted her feet up. It was bad, it was really bad. Paradigm would soon  
be gone if she wouldn't interfer within minutes.  
  
"The old Megadeus! Why doesn't it attack?!" Major Dan Dastun was standing in the ruins, with a  
few other military police by him. This was no task for the police force, and so it proved.  
  
Dorothy curled up in her seat, and tried to shake the thoughts of her dead partner, the   
destruction of the city, and much, much more.   
  
"In the name of God, PLEASE, help us!" Dastun yelled as loud as he could. It came clearly  
on the intercom in Big O. "For the CITY'S sake!"  
  
Dorothy's cold, pale eyes snapped open. In her first vision, she saw him, blood  
pooling around him, dead. 'CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD. YE NOT GUILTY.'  
  
Reaching for the handles, and setting her feet down, the young android felt a vibrant shock  
in her body. She had to help these people. No, not in the name of God, in the name of Roger.  
  
Attacking the first Megadeus in site, she did what she only knew what to do. Big O  
punched it hard, the back of it's arm plunging forward, making a hole through it. It collapsed  
immediately, just like Dorothy1 did.   
  
Dorothy did this with another, but had the most trouble fighting the last one.  
Slamming her foot down hard, the Big O stomped hard, trying to release it from the  
grip of the enemy. No luck. The enemy pulled her to the ground, slamming hard. Good thing  
she was buckled in, but Roger wasn't. Instantly, his body flew to the otherside, making a  
large noise as he hit the front screen, the screen she used to fight the enemy. The body  
slowly slid down, leaving blood on the screen. If Dorothy was human, she would have vomitted  
by now, but she wasn't. Roger reminded her of that every day. Instead, she did something  
so uncharacteristic of her; she screamed. A scream so deadly, yet hurt, and full of fear.  
  
The scream rang throughout the cockpit, echoeing, as the other Giant Robot continued it's   
assault on Big O. It wasn't the fact that she was getting beat that she was screaming for,  
it was that fact that Roger was dead, and she only thought of one thing to do. If he were  
there now, he'd destroy these, easily, without a word said. But he wasn't there, it made  
reality harsher than it already was.  
  
Dorothy had to realize that, though.   
  
Her pale eye lids covered her black eyes, as she pushed hard on the pedals, and the handles,  
attemtping to get Big O up. "Damnit, Big O. I know you can do this." All effort was  
given, thoughts and feelings for the city, for him, were felt within her. This was her duty  
now. "You CAN do this..."   
  
Bam! The enemy was hit right in the control circuts. Big O had kicked it hard enough, with  
all her strength that she had. The final battle was over. It had collapsed right in front of   
Big O.   
  
Silence.   
  
Dorothy surveyed the destruction. It was bad, but at least Paradigm was left standing.   
  
"Thank you, whoever you are.." Dastun stood a little ways away from Big O, just looking at it,  
extrmely overjoyed, and thankful that the city had been saved. The old Megadeus never fails,   
he thought.  
  
Though, the old Megadeus, Big O, was in very bad shape. It'd take a nice ammount of time to  
restore it fully.   
  
She jumped out of the center of the cockpit, and landed on the outside of it. Gazing at the  
blood stains left all over, she just stood in shock. If she could cry, she would.   
  
Dastun stood outside, walking ever closer to Big O. Sounds of the cockpit openning were heard,   
as he tried to get a view of the pilot. It had fallen to it's knees after the battle, so it  
wasn't that far of a jump. Dorothy stepped out, Roger over her shoulders. The wind blew  
hard, blowing her dress, her auburn hair, and continued. Dastun walked up closer, looking up,  
and seeing Dorothy, but unsure of who was on her shoulder.  
  
"It's that girl.. from before." Dastun remembered. That's one thing he was good at, though.  
Remembering. Unfortunately, he had never really remembered anything from the amnesia. Dorothy  
Wayneright's gaze was upon him. Her cold eyes narrowed at him, giving him a shattering   
feeling. The look pierced him, scaring the hell out of him. She jumped down, landing perfectly  
fine, and the man on her shoulder not sliding the least bit. Slowly, Dorothy moved to  
Dastun. "M..may I help you?"  
  
"Hold out your arms." And he did so.   
  
Lifting him slowly off her shoulders, Dorothy tried to hand him gently. Dastun just keep quiet,  
but didn't have any clue to who he was. He hadn't seen the face yet. Finally, she pushed Roger's  
corpse into Dastun's arms, and he had him now. Dastun gasped at who he saw, and slowly fell   
back, Roger being in his arms. Dastun set him down on the ground. "Is he alive?" He asked  
frantically, trying to find a pulse. "IS HE ALIVE?!" No answer from Dorothy. Pain surged   
through him. He was in denial.  
  
Dorothy bent down, and picked Roger up. The weight seemed heavier to her now, and she's an  
android. Getting back into Big O, she made her exit. Big O plunged deeper into the ground,  
and disappeared finally, heading back to it's home.   
  
What was now left of Paradigm city was thankful for whoever saved them.  
Looks like memories won't be returning to them any sooner then they thought.  
  
-owari  
  
Act:03- All has been said and done. It's been a week since the big battle, and the city is  
still recovering. Dorothy, Norman, and Dastun are still dwelling on the death of a friend.  
What has happened surely will never be forgotten by the citizens of the city of amnesia.  
  
---------------------  
  
Eh. .this seemed rushed, too. Well, it's okie. ^_^ Hope you liked it. I thought it seemed a   
bit... too repetative. @_@ Bah. Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter. I didn't plan on   
this being a big series. Stay tuned to see what happens. @_@  
  
Gwen   



	3. The Aftermath

  
Awakened- Act:03- The Aftermath  
  
She sat in the darkness of her room, her new room. When he had been there, she had such a   
small room, but she held it dear to what heart she had. It was small, but it was like solid   
gold to her. What posessed her to switch rooms now, though? She didn't even know. Maybe it  
was the fact that she was now the only one, besides Norman, who lived there, or because in  
Roger's will, it was all given to her, as odd as she thought it to be. The darkness was quite   
inviting sometimes. She just sat, on the floor, against the wall, and away from the bed. The  
bed that he had been in. She didn't want to go near any of it.  
  
"Miss Dorothy, dinner time." Norman had opened the door, letting light leak into the darkened  
room. Dorothy just nodded, sitting there for a moment, while Norman just stared, waiting  
for her to come. "When you want to, it's out here."   
  
"Thank you, Norman." Dorothy replied quietly. It was unlike her to be quiet, she had very little  
control over inflextions, pitch, and volume. Norman shut the door slowly, letting the dark  
regain it's space. He sighed from outside, and stayed a little bit to see if she wanted to  
come out and eat. She didn't need it, and she couldn't taste it, but it was humanlike, and  
sometimes Dorothy did what she had to do to be as human as ever. Though, people don't take her  
seriously in that case.  
  
"So Roger, you really are gone. For this past week, I was hoping you'd just stomp in the door,  
angry at your client, like you usually did. I would stand by the door, waiting, but nothing  
came. I guess it's just the hope of an android, and that's not saying much." Dorothy stood  
up, trying to see in the dark. She had ways of getting light, but she refused to use them.   
Dorothy could get across the room on her own. Pushing the door open with little weight, she   
barely squeezed out, shutting it behind her. She walked down the hall, and down the stairs,  
peeking into the dinning room, where Norman just sat, looking helpless. Well, Norman felt  
like a father to Roger, in a way, and Roger pretty much felt the same, or so Dorothy had  
seen it that way.   
  
Dorothy didn't want him hearing her leave, so she crept past the doorway, and tried holding in  
her weight as much as she could. It was pretty much spring out. She stepped out, wrapping her  
arms around herself. She wasn't cold, she didn't know what that felt like. It was a sheer  
impulse to her. She looked around, and it still looked gloomy. It always looked gloomy in the  
city. Dorothy walked in it's gloomy-ness, making note of everything she saw so she wouldn't  
lose her way. Chances were slim on that, though. After about an hour of walking, she finally  
reached her destination; the Military Police Office. The girl just stared up at the building,  
wondering if she should enter or not. Roger could have easily, she thought. He could  
prance in there, skip in there, make the biggest fool of himself in there, and they'd let him  
in, without a thought!  
  
"Hey..." The voice was familiar to her, and she turned around to see who was calling to her.  
Dorothy just stood there, not moving, and just waited to see what he had to say. "Maybe  
we should go inside and talk. It's too gloomy out here." With a slight nod, Dan Dastun walked  
infront of her, openning the door for her. Dorothy stood there, baffled at the notation.  
"It means ladies first, and you're a lady." He gave a soft smile, as she slowly walked,  
picking up the pace, but waiting for him to lead the way.  
  
"So, you were closeto Roger Smith, were you not?" Dorothy asked bluntly, sitting in a nice  
comfy chair infront of his desk. It took a moment for Dastun to even think about the   
question.  
  
"I.. guess you could say that. We were in the MP together, until he..."   
  
"Until he what?"  
  
"Well, Roger didn't agree with the MP's methods, and laws. So he quit the force, and became   
known as the Negotiator." Dastun leaned back in his chair, just letting it balance him.  
Dorothy sat there, quiet and reserved.   
  
"I see. How long did it take him to become this.. Negotiator?" Dorothy's expression was of  
the normal one she carried everyday. Her facade held up well.  
  
"About a year, if not even that. Roger wa-is talented, I'll give him that." Nervous at his  
previous statement, Dastun leaned forward rather quickly, and was jolted by the chairs reaction  
from this. "How do.. did.. you know Roger?"  
  
"I lived with him." AS bad as that might sound, Dorothy was proud of it, proud that she lived  
with the Negotiator. Though, it wasn't in that certain sense, she was still proud to be a  
'maid' of his house.  
  
"Really? I don't ever remember him mentioning that to me."  
  
"Of course not. Roger was never really proud or fond of me."  
  
"I've known Roger for quite sometime. He can be hard as a rock. He doesn't let people aware of  
his feelings. I'm sure he was very proud of you. I don't see why he wouldn't be." Dastun  
leaned his arms back behind his head, tipping the chair a bit.  
  
"I'm an android, and that's why he wouldn't be." Dorothy looked Dastun in the eye, as he   
flinched a little from the resulting answer. "He always thought that because I wasn't human,  
he was higher than me. He always treated me like I had no feelings or emotion."  
  
"Technically, you don't. However, that sounds like him." The sigh he gave off floated  
through the room a bit.  
  
"But I do have emotions. They may not be equivalent to your kind, but I can still feel pain,  
sorrow, happiness, and others."   
  
"Yes, I believe you on that. I've known Roger for a while. He seems shallow, but really,  
there was something under him he hid. I never really knew what it was, but I could sense it."  
Dorothy looked over at the window as she heard the droplets of water hit the ground. It  
began to rain, like it always did in the fablistic city.  
  
"I just wanted to hear him say sorry before he died, and I knew I never would hear those words."  
She leaned back in her seat, as silence was throughout the room. After a five minute silence  
session, Dorothy stood up. "I better be heading home now."  
  
"I don't mean to be ignorant, but now that Roger's dead, where do you live?" Dastun stood up,  
a little confused.  
  
"I live in his house, still. He left it all to me in his will. Though, I don't know what an  
android like me would do in that big house and with that money." She joked for once, something   
she had in her own cynical personality. Dorothy was very cynical in situations, espeically those  
that Roger got her into. Dastun chuckled a bit, but his gazed turned to the outside.  
  
"It's raining outside, don't you wa-" He was cut off by Dorothy.  
  
"I'll be fine." Dorothy, quick to boot, wondered off and into the pouring rain. The droplets of  
water soaked her clothes up immediately. Her first reaction, let it. Doroth ywasn't human,  
she knew that, and she wouldn't get a cold, or get sick and die. She couldn't die if she  
wanted to. She believed she was never even alive to begin with. As her wet feet trampled  
through more and more puddles, she drug herself on. She had to get to this place before she  
went home. Soaking wet, her feet met the mat of the inside. It was a bar, a familiar bar.  
  
People stared at her, soaking wet, as she walked into the bar. The bartender was about to   
ask for ID, but instead, just let her walk on by him. People still stared, wondering who  
she was. They had never seen her there. Most of the people there were regulars, anyway.   
Dorothy moved around for a moment, getting a quick glance of the place. Her metal black eyes met  
the man who she was looking for. Her feet moved slowly, but gradually picked up the pace.  
He noticed her, but chose to ignore. Dorothy, not caring if he wanted her to or not, lowered  
into the wooden chair.   
  
More silence in her seat, as he didn't say a word to her. She had been a little fed up with it  
and finally spoke lightly. "Talk to me." The man still ignored her, as she sat there, waiting  
for a response. Nothing, as minutes passed by.  
  
"I don't even know you." The man with the newspaper in his hands, glasses, still looked into  
the paper. People were staring at her oddly, but she didn't care. Why would she? So, after  
getting a half ass answer, she stood up, and left the bar, venturing out into the pouring  
rain. As she stepped out, the man looked up at her, one of his eyebrows lifting a bit.   
Rapidly, she ran down the sidewalks, splashing water all over the place, hitting puddles,  
getting wetter then she was before.  
  
Soon, her glimpse came to the house, as the soaking girl finally reached home. As she entered,  
getting water all over the place, Norman rushed to her with a few towels. "I was worried   
about you, miss."  
  
"You don't need to worry too much, Norman." Gently accepting them, she odded for a thanks, and  
headed up the stairs. The house is too big, she thought. Norman leanedb ack, staring at the  
path she had just taken. Shaking his head a bit, he walked down the hall, worried if she  
would be alright.  
  
Dorothy wrapped one of the dry towels around her, slowly walking towards the piano. She got an  
odd feeling from it, keeping her away. "It's been a while since I've played you, old friend."  
Tapping the black surface lightly, Dorothy let a small smile grow on her face, something that  
wasn't normal.   
  
-owari  
  
Act:04(Last Chapter, I promise)- So, while Dorothy slowly recovers, she looks back at her own  
memories.   
  
--------------------  
  
Okay, okay. So there's going to be four chapters. I just didn't feel like shoving it all into  
one whole chapter, since there's still a lot more to be said and done with this. Four chapters,  
and that's my max. Uh. .this one, kinda was just a preview of how Dorothy is feeling inside  
about everything, so. I think I rushed the whole "mini-series", though. Bah, I might go back  
and rewrite it all sometime in the future. Maybe, maybe not. =p Hope you liked this one. ^^  
  
Gwen 


End file.
